Villainous Breakdown/Gallery
Gallery Images Prince_Aragon_Breakdown.jpg|Prince Aragon's breakdown during his monstrous transformation. TheKillingJoke.jpg|The Joker's psychotic breakdown. Earl of Lemongrab's breakdown.png|Earl of Lemongrab's insanity after Finn and Princess Bubblegum escaped with Lemonhope. Blaineley's Breakdown.png|Blaineley's breakdown seeing, that Geoff and Bridgett have reconciled. Bebop and rocksteady 2012.jpg|Bebop and Rocksteady's breakdown after mutation. Sunset Shimmer's Breakdown.png|Sunset Shimmer's breakdown after hearing Twilight being praised by her friends for standing up to her. Malware breakdown.png|Malware's breakdown before his death. Jerry reaction at Lint Loaf.png|Jerry the Belly Button Elf/Contorno's rabid breakdown when offered lint loaf. Tumblr_inline_nl9z87vvtT1rku3fs.jpg|Azula's breakdown, crying uncontrollably after Katara chains her to a grate. Thunderclap's_rage.png|Thunderclap's snapping at Coldfront and Downpour. Ratigan_(True_Form).jpg|Ratigan's breakdown as he loses his remaining sanity and transforms from a sophisticated rat to a savage rat. Hades Last Rage.gif|Hades' last breakdown after Hercules emerges from the river with Meg's soul. Heather_breakdown.png|Heather's rabid breakdown when her head is accidentally shaved off. Kenge's breakdown.png|Kenge's savage breakdown after Bunga call him a little lizard. Lord_Shen's_Breakdown.jpg|Lord Shen's breakdown. Smaug rage.png|Smaug's breakdown as result of being failed attempt to killed him that only did nothing but ruined his composures. Frollo's_Breakdown.png|Judge Frollo losing what little sanity he has left. Bill Cipher Ultimate Breakdown.png|Bill Cipher's ultimate breakdown after being outsmarted by Stanley and Stanford Pines. Fuzzy_Lumpkins_Berserk.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins' savage breakdown. Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-7771.jpg|Queen of Hearts red in the face, losing her remaining sanity and threatening to behead Alice. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Prince John's breakdown as he discovers he burned his mother's castle in his blind rage. 359.jpg|Frank Grimes Sr. loses his sanity to Homer Simpson. Earthlings 276.png|Jasper's final breakdown as she becomes a Gem monster. Mansley launches the missle.jpg|Kent Mansley's breakdown as he orders the missile launch. Lotso's_rise_to_power.jpg|Lotso snapping after sadistically abusing Big Baby for missing Daisy, as he shows his nihilistic hatred for all toys. King_Louie's_Villainous_Breakdown.jpg|King Louie's monstrous breakdown. Clayton's_breakdown.jpg|Clayton's breakdown. Syndrome's_breakdown.jpeg|Syndrome's angry breakdown. Maleficent's_breakdown.jpg|Maleficent's breakdown. Little-erik.jpg|Young Erik Lensherr/Magneto's breakdown after witnessing his mother getting murdered by Shaw. I-Rex'c_villainous_breakdown.jpg|Indominus Rex's breakdown. Other-mother-final-form.jpg|The Bedlam's breakdown. IMG 20150712 000111.jpg|Ronno's childish breakdown. Scheck_roaring_with_rage.png|Scheck's raging breakdown seeing Arnold, Gerald, and Helga escape with the footage of him burning the document. Furioushans.jpg|Prince Hans' furious breakdown as he discovers that Elsa's escaped the dungeon. Drake's breakdown.jpg|Drake's breakdown in his final moment. Axe Crazy Rourke.jpg|Rourke beginning to lose his sanity as he grabs a fire axe to kill Milo. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9405.jpg|Rourke completely loses his sanity as he is transformed into a crystalized monster. Mrs. Tweedy's scary snarl.png|Mrs. Tweedy chasing after the chickens' escape plane in an insane fury. Darla's_Breakdown.jpg|Darla Dimple's breakdown as her attempts to sabotage Danny and his friends' performance backfire on her. Cruella-de-vil-4.jpg|Cruella de Vil's murderous breakdown as she chases the van with the Dalmatians inside like a maniac. Acnologia_breaks_down.jpg|Acnologia vows to destroy everything despite already annihilating all dragonkind. The Admin's fury.png|Romeo furious at Jesse and Jack (top right) for not being his friends, even though he himself took it way too far. Fusion_Zamasu_66.jpg|Fused Zamasu, losing to Future Trunks. 101_009.jpg|Scarlet Overkill's breakdown. Madness of Deathwing.jpg|Deathwing's breakdown. Captain_Underpants_2017_Screenshot_1236.jpg|Tippy Tinkletrousers' immature breakdown. despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9157.jpg|Balthazar Bratt's enraged at his giant robotic self-replica being destroyed. Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2071.jpg|Smiler's villainous breakdown. Francis_Breakdown.jpg|Francis' breakdown as he confronts Tim and Boss Baby. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9390.jpg|Chantel DuBois' breakdown and escapes the snake house and chases after the animals in a maniacal rage. Kai_Evil_Grin.jpg|Kai's battle face breakdown as he gets ready to battle. Screen_Shot_2016-10-30_at_3.26.45_PM.jpg|Douche's breakdown, declaring himself a god. Bloody_Breakdown.gif|The gory beginning of Backwater Gospel citizens' breakdown. Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-8790.jpg|Dave's breakdown as he is about to launch himself at the Penguins and Medusa Serum Ray. Pennywise_breakdown.jpg|Pennywise/IT's violent breakdown as he is attacking The Losers. Storm_King_24.jpg|The Storm King's breakdown as he attempts to retrieve his staff. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|Ernesto being furious to see Imelda stealing the spotlight as she sings "La Llorona" to the audience. CapChef.jpg|Chef's vicious breakdown. Tord's_breakdown.PNG|Tord's breakdown after Tom threw a couch at his robot while telling a bad pun. Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-9486.jpg|Leonard's breakdown. Kylo_Ren's_Breakdown_1.jpg|Kylo Ren's breakdown. christine-5.jpg|Christine's villanous breakdown. GTY_carrie-movie2-cf-161028_4x3_992.jpg|Carrie White's infamous and deadly mental (and even spiritual) breakdown. Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 8.56.56 AM.png|Margaret White's insanity, causing her to kill her own daughter Carrie. Spiderman-3-movie-screencaps_com-14948.jpg|Venom's villainous breakdown. X-24Logan.jpg|X-24's savage breakdown. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8379.jpg|Victor's breakdown. Death-Note-Gif-Light-Yagami-Kira-Gets-Angry-The-Last-Episode.gif|Light Yagami's furious breakdown. Storks_Hunter_Angry_Stare.jpg|Hunter's breakdown. Up-disneyscreencaps.com-9954.jpg|Charles Muntz's breakdown. Carface_yelling_savagely.jpg|Carface yelling savagely. Fairy Godmother's breakdown.jpeg|Fairy Godmother's breakdown. AidenSkyCity1.jpg|Aiden's breakdown. Koba_shoots_at_apes.jpg|Koba's villainous breakdown as he loses his sanity while opening fire on Caesar and the other apes. Gumball TheEx 00099.png|Rob's breakdown. 13_039.jpg|Archibald Snatcher loses it as he tries to kill Eggs. Axlerodsbreakdown.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's villainous breakdown. TLCOB53.png|Black Hat's breakdown-style reaction towards Boxman's incompetence and failure. Screenshot (730).png|King Nixel's breakdown. 90_012.jpg|Trumper's breakdown. Black_Mask_Akechi.gif|Goro Akechi goes psychotic. Annie's laugh.png|Annie laughed out madly during her mental breakdown. Carlamutation.jpg|Carla Radames' breakdown. Mr._Ross'_Villainous_Breakdown.jpg|Mr. Ross' villainous breakdown. StripeCandy.jpg|Stripe's breakdown. The Trial Animation Blue dia it was a sword.gif|Blue Diamond's breakdown, emitting a blue aura that causes all present Gems to cry. Brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7282.jpg|Mor'du's breakdown. Charming's breakdown.jpeg|Charming's breakdown AC8224AF-F093-417C-AD94-9CC4BE8423BC.png|Dylan Gould’s breakdown when he kicked Sam in the head. 45FFF289-A89A-4AE9-9D75-A733E3B14A7D.png|Zoe’s breakdown when she lost their treasure after Alvin saves Jeanette. Hopper lunges at Flik.jpg|Hopper’s psychotic breakdown as he catches Flik. Starlight_Glimmer_Breakdown_S5E2.jpg|Starlight Glimmer's villainous breakdown. Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 1.55.04 PM.png|Lord Business' villainous breakdown as he erases Good Cop as judgement for Bad Cop's failure. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6263.jpg|Rasputin throws a psychotic fit after his second plan to kill Anastasia fails. strickland_breakdown.png|Colonel Strickland's breakdown. File:Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13770.jpg|Edward Nygma's breakdown as he is placed in Arkham Asylum, thinking he is Batman after becoming an insane lunatic. ArchieEggmanBreakdown.JPG|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's breakdown. Cyclonus wielding axe-weapon.jpg|Cyclonus' breakdown. Snip20180406_12.png|The Ranch Hand's breakdown. Walking-dead-season-4-episode-6-governor-spoilers_0.jpg|The Governer's homicidal breakdown as he guns down all of his fellow Woodbury residents. Michael Huff's breakdown.jpeg|Michael Huff's comical breakdown in the SNL sketch "Schiller Visions: Hidden Camera Commercials". Screen Shot 2018-04-21 at 4.19.38 PM.png|Dochuki attempting to kill Goemon and his friends after defeating his robot. Ganbare Goemon - Dero Dero Douchuu Obake Tenkomori (Japan) 2018-04-20 18.32.55.png|Bismaru Elegant about to destroy Impact. ToB_Teresa_Artwork.png|Teresa Linares attacking Velvet and her friends mindlessly after fusing with a Therion. 1-3ani-chinami-deathglare.gif|Dahlia Hawthorne glaring at Mia - one of the most serious and disturbing breakdown scenes in Ace Attorney GyakutenSaiban3-558.png|Dahlia Hawthorne's second breakdown - Her spirit screeched in agony whole being casted out from Maya's body after her defeat. AA_HD_Manfred_von_Karma_Breakdown_2.gif|Manfred Von Karma slamming his head against the courthouse's wall. Varian_Evil.jpg|Varian's breakdown. Rumpelstiltskin's_angry_stare.jpg|Rumplestiltskin wearing his "angry wig". Akus_Breakdown.jpg|Aku's enraged breakdown when he was betrayed by Ashi. JansonVsTeresa.png|Janson's breakdown as he is about to kill Teresa to take the cure. giphykkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.gif|Chick Hicks' villianous breakdown as he slams Lightning McQueen and Stripes "The King" Weathers. Screen Shot 2018-05-20 at 10.12.51 AM.png|Cobra Commander's villainous breakdown. lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2100.jpg|Bad Cop's villainous breakdown as he starts kicking the chair multiple times. Villainous Breakdown (Game Store Manager).png|Game Store Manager's breakdown, showing his evil side. vlcsnap-2018-06-18-13h17m39s47.png|Shan Yu's first breakdown. vlcsnap-2018-06-18-13h18m16s162.png|Shan Yu's second breakdown. vlcsnap-2018-06-18-13h16m56s110.png|Shan Yu's third breakdown. wyden_breakdown.png|Claire Wyden's breakdown. Vlcsnap-2018-07-25-17h59m17s169.png|Governor Ratcliffe's breakdown. O'Hare preparing the chase to destroy the Truffula seed.png|Aloysius O’Hare’s breakdown. Lola's_angry_glare.jpg|Lola's breakdown to Oscar for dumping her. Lord Farquaad's breakdown.jpeg|Lord Farquaad's breakdown. Ursula's breakdown.jpeg|Ursula losing what very little sanity she has left after Ariel causes her to accidentally kill her beloved moray eels. Bora_Ra_nak_sedut.png|Bora Ra's breakdown. Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8470.jpg|General Mandible losing his remaining sanity after Cutter turns against him and tries to help all the workers Mandible attempted to drown. Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9427.jpg|Tai Lung's breakdown. Perfect Cell's breakdown.jpg|Perfect Cell's breakdown. Steele's_breakdown.jpg|Steele's breakdown. Videos Ratchet and Clank Past 142 Poor Hardlight Sales|Gleeman Vox ranting about poor sales in Ace Hardlight merchandise. GOKUUUUU!!!! I Kamehameha Vs Merged Zamasu I ENGLISH I Episode 66 I Dragonball Super I English Dub|Zamasu's breakdown after he was defeated by Goku and he goes half corrupted. Category:Galleries